The More Than Three Days of the Moon Festival
by CreepehPastasFTW
Summary: Ninten and Ness visit Termina for the annual Moon Festival. But when things go wrong plans change... And by wrong I mean the worst dynamic evil duo ever, Ganondorf and Porky! (I don't own Earthbound or Legend of Zelda)
1. Welcome to Termina!

"Okay and were here!" Link said with his arms spread open revealing a rather huge tree. "Umm... so this" Ninten said in reply gesturing towards the tree "Is Termina?" "No Ninten this, is the portal". "Heh heh... I've seen and done some crazy things but this, is a portal? As in THIS tree?" Ness asked "Uh, yeah it is anyways just step in if you may"...

So the three stepped into the tree... "WOAH! Is this going to kill us!?" Ninten shouted at Link "Not at all trust me" and with that they all fell done Ness, Ninten, Link and all the other tourists into the huge gap in the huge tree... for the Three Days of the Moon Festival

Dawn of the First Day

-72 Hours Remain-

"Umm... anyone just see that?" Ness asked "See what?" Ninten asked in reply "All of that Dawn of the- you know what, never mind". "This is Clock Town the lovely place holding the festival" Link said making a wide gesture towards the town's square, surrounded by beautiful buildings and an enormous tower made of stone holding a big colorful clock. "Wow... and I thought Onett was the most colorful town there was...". The town was buzzing with people left and right preparing for the festival that would take place in two more days counting today. "So may I ask why this holiday is so special?" Ninten asked "Well you see there once was a terribly creepy moon that almost destroyed Clock Town and all of Termina for that matter. Unless I didn't step in and save the day or three since I only had three days to do it in. So on the third day the moon was crashing down and was stopped we hold the Moon Festival".

"Oh I see" Ninten said. "Anyways make yourself at home if you're looking for a lodging you should go to the Stock Pot Inn" Link said. "Okay Ness I guess we should head over to-" Suddenly the ground started shaking violently but thankfully everything was still intact "What's going on!" Ness shouted over the sound of rocks. "Look up! I-I never thought I would see it again!..." Link yelled back, then Ness and Ninten dared to look up... "HOLY FUZZY PICKLES! WHAT IS THAT!" Ness yelled at the sight of a terrifying rock form far above the clock tower in a glow of green light. "That's, the moon"


	2. The baddies

Staring at a moon about to destroy a town is one thing it's another if it has a FACE! "L-Link is this supposed to happen?" Ness asked worried for his life. "Err um... no" Link replied. Then just as suddenly as it started the shaking ceased. "Uhh... my head" Ninten groaned "Don't worry Mr. Nintendo you'll be fine" Ness joked while meaning it "HEY! It's not that funny if you had a name like that!" Ninten snapped back.

"Well now all we have to do is... is... umm... uhh Link what exactly do we do?" "Well we have to stop it and find out who's behind this..." Link replied to Ness' question "Uh nope, no waiting 'cause THEY just happen to have dropped in".

Ness was right forming in front of the moon and making a descent were two things: a metal spidey pod and a man in a black cloak. Once they landed all of their clothing really contrasted. Link wearing his cheery bright green outfit, Ninten in a white, red and blue striped shirt with blue jeans and red bandanna around his neck, Ness in his yellow and blue striped shirt and his red and blue hat, the man in a dark black cloak and the portly boy in the spider mech wearing a business suit with vertical red and black stripes.

"I told you we would meet again! Oh what was your name oh yes, PIGSBUTT!" The boy yelled "I thought you ran away!" Ness shouted back upset with the overused name he called him "Oh I did I ran to Hyrule and met my friend here Mr. Ganondorf!" "There was another but he was a measly kid thing like a wooden boy. So now-" the boy stopped and looked at Ninten who was puzzled not knowing who this person was. But Ness knew him "ah another puny subject what's your name, Giygas told me... oh yeah isn't it NINTENDO!" The boy mocked from inside the spider mech. "Who are you!?" Ninten said.

"Why just the greatest thing in the universe!" When he said that Ganondorf glared at him "You know along side Mr. Ganondorf" He continued "I am the future ruler of some world, or something I am Porky Minch!"

"And I'm the powerful Ganondorf" Ganondorf said then Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny blue Ocarina he then started playing a tune then he played it again but the bottom half of everybody's vision had a music sheet and every note he played appeared. Down, A, right, down, A and right then text appeared on the music sheet and it read 'Link played the Inverted Song Of Time!' Suddenly everything felt a little sluggish but it felt as nothing happened then he started to play another tune again the music sheet appeared but this time he played... Right, left, right, down, right, up and left. The text showed up reading 'Link Played the Elegy of Emptiness!' And after that happened a green swirl went around him. Then in front of him a statue of himself was made just like him both adults, blonde hair, even clothes except the statue was disturbingly creepier than Link. Ninten, Ness and everybody for that matter just froze in shocked horror at it except Link who pulled out his sword and charged at Ganondorf...


	3. Enter Jim

"Oh no the pain, the terrible pain!" Ganondorf wailed "quit it! It's only a CAPE!" Ninten shouted back at him annoyed with how seriously he was taking a tear in his cape. Everyone was silent until... "awkward silence" Ninten said then to break the odd silence he went over to the nightmare fuel statue and kicked it over! It fell over with a THUNK! "Why did you do that!" Link yelled "it was too creepy!" Ninten replied "well YOU could of BROKE IT!". "Teach me your learnings" Ninten randomly asked to Link "wait what?" Link said "teach me your awesome songs of doing stuff" "ok fine follow me. Plus it could benefit in saving Termina" then Link and Ninten went to one of the exits out of town "oh wait! I need my Ocarina!" He went over to Ness and dug through his backpack."Aha got it! Now you can teach me" then the two went out of town

"Ok then byeguysgottagoI'mtotallynotrunningawayrightnowBYE!" Ness quickly said and ran to north Clock Town. "What did he just say?" Ganondorf asked "I don't know. He's a weirdo" Porky said. "I guess we should go then" Ganondorf suggested "okay. Fine with me" and with that they disappeared.

Ness was running north of the baddies and the weird statue, he shuddered "it's even creepier than the Mani-Mani. Wait shouldn't I be following Ninten? Nah he's fine. But where should I go?" He thought. "Hey you!" Ness turned to see who yelled at him it was a kid smaller and younger than Ness who was blowing darts at a balloon in the sky "hey, yeah you lookin at me!" Said the boy wearing a blue and white shirt and had a red bandanna on his head. He walked over to Ness. "You look like Bomber material" "uh oh... I bet the Bombers are like the Sharks the name doesn't exactly sound that friendly" Ness thought "hey I see that look on your face so my answer is. No were not like a gang of bad kids. But if you want to join you have to take the test wanna take it?" "Uh... sure" Ness replied.

"Yeaaaaahh! Good choice! Okay Bombers LINE UP!" The boy said clearly excited. Soon more kids came to the boy who was probably the leader of the group. "Okay! The test is, you have to find all five of us before tomorrow morning!" The kid said "Bombers move out!" "Yes master Jim!" And they took off including the boy named Jim. "This should be a piece of steak" Ness thought to himself.


	4. Freak Hail Storms

**Sorry for the HUGE wait but it's here Chapter 4! Will Ness find those kids? Is Ninten good at playing the ocarina? Do the bad guys do anything? Well I don't need to tell you. You have to read it!**

"Ok this is where we should practice" Link said, Ninten and Link were at a big tree stump with a faded picture on it, like a person but not a person. "Hmm... ok which one first?" "Well we should start with 'The Song of Storms' it's the most simplest to play and easiest to remember." "Ok let's do this"...

"Hmm... where could they be?" Ness asked himself, he was in a part of Clock Town he didn't know, there were lots of stairs and some ladies dancing on a carpet near by. "Uhh... hello there miss!" Ness told one of the dancers "uh… hi" the lady responded, Ness could tell she was probably feeling awkward he then continued down the stairs. While walking downwards he felt some rain 'Hmm… that's odd it wasn't raining a minute ago' he thought looking at the sky then the once blue sky turned a dark gray. "Gah! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He covered his head but then the randomly falling hail hit his arm. "Why does this place have to be so weird!" it was now raining hail the size of golf balls. He quickly went down the rest of the stairs to go find that inn Link was talking about. And those kids. Of course.

"Umm… OW! Actually that's enough of that song!" Link said as hail was falling everywhere, he then played the song again to cancel Ninten's freak storm he created "Oh but come on, I mastered it right?" Ninten asked "Umm… yeah you mastered never to use it again" "ok then now what's next?" "Well we should probably check on Clock Town to make sure everyone's alright" Link suggested making sure Ninten didn't do anything more dangerous than what he just did.

They got off the stump and were walking through Termina field until… "Uh Link what's that?"

Over by the stump was a living blob! "Oh just a Chu Choo. Here" Link handed Ninten his shiny blue ocarina. He then got up from the stump and kicked the green Chu Choo! The blob went back into the ground. "Hah! Teaches them not to mess with me. Again. Like last time." "That was cool! But don't you have a sword?" Ninten asked Link. "Yeah but I left it at the inn" Lino said "oh. So the Master Swords is at that Inn?"

-else where-

"Hmm... the Master Sword. Unattended. At an inn!?" Ganondorf thought "oh to easy. Porky would be pleased"...

-Back at Clock Town-

"Well at least that freak storm stopped" Ness said as he looked out side of the inn window. "brr… brr…" Ness heard coming from the room he turned around it was one of the kids! He was in a corner shaking from the cold. Ness walked over and tagged him the boy looked up and after a moment realized who he was. "Oh you got me… Well you'll never find the rest the clock's ticking!" The boy then ran outside. Ness walked out of the Stock Pot Inn. "Okay one down 4 more to go!" Ness thought then looked up the moon was still there and the sky was getting red. "Darn the clock IS ticking!" the first day was almost over...

-Back In Termina Field-

"Uhh Link what's tha-... OHMYGOSHLINKTHOSETWOBADPEOPLETHINGSARECOMINGOUTOFTHESKY!"

Ninten yelled "Huh what? Ninten remember space out your words I had no idea what you just said. Or yelled. Or both. You know, unless I read what you said slowly, and too many exclamation points and-" Link rambled until… "Link that's beyond the POINT! The two bad people are coming down!" Ninten exclaimed pointing at a red ball in the sky coming down. "Quick to Clock Town!" the two raced through the grassy field…

-Back In Clock Town-

The ground trembled a little some stone paving coming loose

"Hello people of this fine *cough* wretched *cough* town!" Exclaimed Porky

The duo descended onto the ground "What do you want!?" Ness yelled "Oh we're just here to pick up a souvenir… and get this festival started." Ganondorf stated coldly.


	5. Framed!

**Do the bad guys get away with their theft? Does Ness, Ninten or Link do anything? Where is the bad guy's hangout? And Do I ever stop asking questions?**

¨Well, this festival doesn't have any souvenirs!¨ Ness yelled back at the cloaked figure ¨Oh. Did I say festival? No. I meant the foolish act that fairy boy did to help us.¨ Ganondorf stated then chuckled and barged in the Stock Pot Inn, the spider-mech following his coat tail. Ness went in after them.

-The Walls of Clock Town-

¨Link!¨ Ninten yelled ¨What!?¨ Link shouted back ¨I think the gates are ALL locked!¨ ¨What!? Then how are we supposed to get in!¨ ¨Oh wait I know! Link get over here!¨ Link walked over to Ninten ¨Now I can teleport us in since I've been there before¨ Ninten said ¨All you have to do is get behind me in an RPG like fashion¨ Link went behind Ninten ¨Ok what now?¨ Link asked ¨PK teleport!¨ Ninten yelled. Link looked at him oddly then everything went white.

-Clock Town-

Suddenly Link and Ninten were at Clock Town square. ¨See? It worked!¨ Ninten said dusting himself off ¨Yeah but we got to see if the rest of the town's okay.¨ Link said looking around. The square was deserted no laughter, kids running around, no construction or that annoying dog Kirby. It was also getting late. The two quickly hurried to the Stock Pot Inn.

-Stock Pot Inn-

¨He-he this is waaaaaaaaay to easy don't you agree ?¨ Porky said smirking Ness was in a locked bathroom but could still hear what was going. He was tied up and had a gag in his mouth ¨How many times has this happened to me?!¨ He thought then realized none except that time in Threed. He heard a sword kind of 'shink' sound, a loud BOOM! A door getting knocked down. And his door getting opened. Ninten was on the other end he untied Ness ungaged him and they headed out of the bathroom. Outside was another explosion. And everything seemed black. Then silence followed. followed by more silence. The smoke finally cleared and Ninten was gagging then used his inhaler. They both looked around, the inn was demolished! Chunks of wood and cloth everywhere! But no sign of Porky or Ganondorf and for that fact. ¨Link!¨ Ninten yelled realizing he wasn't there. And then a fire broke out the pieces of wood cloth started to burn! ¨Uh… oh wait!¨ Ninten said and pulled out his ocarina and played the 'Song of Storms'. It started a new rain storm. That turned to hail. ¨ow¨ A voice moaned in the distance while a piece of hail came down. The figure got up "Oh there you are¨ Link said rubbing his head covered by his green hat. He then looked shocked by his surroundings. Then at the even more shocked townspeople around them. There was silence "You wretched lunatics!" One man shouted "Yeah! You did this didn't you!?" Another shouted "N-no you got this ALL wrong we were here to stop this!" Link stammered. "YEAH! THEN EXPLAIN THIS!?" The townspeople yelled pointing at the rubble then, the wall… There was a sizable hole in the wall separating Clock Town from Termina Field. The three looked at the hole and back at the people of Termina. "No no this isn't what you think we DIDN'T cause this but we know who did" Ness tried explaining "Yeah, you know who did it… Yourselves!" A woman exclaimed "And even if it wasn't you three. Although it most likely is you three. You know who did it and you're going to tell us!" "Yeah!" Others started chanting "And you're going to tell all of Termina from you jail cell!" A guard yelled approaching the three…

-elsewhere-

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The evil duo laughed like maniacs.

"This was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *2 minutes later* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay easier than I originally thought." Porky said wiping a tear from his eye. "Yes, way easier master Porky" Ganondorf chuckled. "And now… Bwahahahahahahaha there in jail!" Porky laughed slamming his fist on the desk. "And, and bwahahah! We got the Master Sword!" Porky laughed again.

**What will become of our heroes? Will they survive the three nights? Why do Porky and Ganondorf need the Master Sword? What will become of Termina if Porky's plan prevails? And no I didn't stop asking questions do I.**


End file.
